USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)
|Registry = NCC-1701-E |owner = Federation |operator = Starfleet |Affiliation = |Status = Active |Datestatus = 2386 |image2 = |imagecap2 = |Logo = }} The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) was a Federation starship operated by Starfleet in the late 24th century. This vessel was the sixth Federation starship to [[Enterprise history|bear the name Enterprise]]. History Construction, shakedown and launch Construction )]] Following the successful launch of the prototype in 2369, Starfleet Command ordered the construction of two additional Sovereign-class vessels, the USS ''Honorius and the . Construction of the two starships began at the yards at Starbase 12 with the project being overseen by Captain Morgan Bateson. Serving in several key positions in the construction crew were Bateson's officers from the , who were also retraining after being temporaly displaced to the 24th century from the year 2278. Also serving on the construction crew was Lieutenant Sean Hawk, who would go on to serve as the vessel's alpha shift flight controller . Bateson took on the services of a similarly temporarly displaced Captain Montgomery Scott as chief construction engineer of the ''Honorius in early 2371. Following the destruction of the in orbit of Veridian III on stardate 48650, Starfleet decided to redesignate the Honorius as the new USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) in honor of the fallen vessel. To further honor the fallen Enterprise, Captain Bateson had sections of salvaged hull plates recycled and used in construction of the new vessel, as well as salvaging the conference table and using it in the new conference lounge. The maiden voyage In May 2372, the Enterprise s construction was complete and the vessel was ready to undergo shakedown cruises. The entire senior staff from the Enterprise-D had requested to join the new Enterprise under the assumption that Jean-Luc Picard would retain command. However, Admiral Farrow had another assignment in mind for him, prompting her to assign Captain Bateson as commanding officer for the ship's maiden voyage. Bateson again saw that his former officer's from the Bozeman assumed positions aboard the Enterprise for her maiden voyage, as well as having Captain Scott serving as the ship's chief engineer. Following the advice of Admirals' Farrow and Jeremiah Hayes, Bateson decided that the Enterprise s maiden voyage should be a series of war games against the along the Federation-Klingon border, as a sign of strength among mounting tensions between the two powers following the Klingon invasion of the Cardassian Union. Upon arrival at the rendezvous coordinates, the Enterprise was ambushed by the Klingon renegade Kozara, a veteran warrior who had been an enemy of Bateson and the Bozeman in the 23rd century. Kozara, with the assistance of the spy Lieutenant John Wolfe, was able to quickly overpower and capture the Enterprise. Separating out the former crew of the Bozeman and placing them aboard his old warship, Kozara has the remainder of the crew locked up in disabled escape pods and proceeded to take the Sovereign-class vessel into Cardassian space with the sole intention using the ship's quantum torpedoes to reek massive damage on Cardassian Prime and ruin the reputation of both the Enterprise and Captain Bateson. Bateson, Scott and Commander William T. Riker were able to escape their confinement and began to mount a resistance, freeing their comrades as they went. The team were able to make it to the bridge and confront Kozara before the Enterprise reached Cardassia Prime. At the same time, a small flotilla of transports led by Captain Picard moved to head-off the Enterprise and Kozara, realizing the folly of his actions in restoring his family's honor, surrendered the Enterprise to Picard. In the aftermath of this incident, Starfleet assigned Picard as the Enterprise s permanent commanding officer and Bateson and his former officers returned to their old positions. However, at the requests of both Picard and Riker, Starfleet redesignated the Roderick as the with the provision that Bateson and his officers would serve aboard her. As for the Enterprise herself, repairs and updates to the starship based on what was learned during the shakedown would be completed at the San Francisco Fleet Yards. Launch On stardate 49827.5, the Enterprise-E was launched from the San Francisco Fleet Yards. Captain Jean-Luc Picard once again assumed command, with much of the crew being reassigned there from the Enterprise-D, including almost the entire senior staff. The sole exception was Lieutenant Commander Worf, who had been assigned as strategic operations officer aboard Deep Space 9 some months previous. However, Captain Sisko had granted him a leave of absence to once again serve aboard the Enterprise for her launch . [[file:The Enterprise-E battles Kang's battle cruiser.jpg|thumb|The Enterprise-E is attacked by Commander Kang (2372)]] Immediately prior to launch, the Enterprise-E and her captain once again became pawns of the omnipotent Q, this time in a competition against Trelane in a contest to gain control of the entirety of creation. Trelane replaced Picard with Captain James T. Kirk, adjusting the mind's of the Enterprise crew so that they accepted him as their captain. Q ensured that Picard would serve as his champion, placing him in command of the original in 2269. With the two champions in position, Q and Trelane transported both Enterprise to a void in space and set them on course for a mysterious planet known as "Salvation". In order to keep things intereting, they also transported Klingon Chancellor Gowron and his attack cruiser and Commander Kang aboard his battle cruiser to fight against the two Enterprise s. The Enterprise-E had the advantage of squaring off against Commander Kang's battle cruiser, however Q saw that advantage removed when he caused extensive damage to the ship's isolinear chips and shorted out the Enterprise s weapons and shields. In typical fashion, Captain Kirk was able to bluff Kang that the Enterprise was going to investigate weapons of unimaginable power on Salvation and the Klingon commander granted him safe passage. Beaming down to Salvation, Kirk and Picard came face-to-face with the omnipotent beings and browbeat them for their childish game in pitting the two captain's against each other. Realizing that Humans were to contrary for their competition, Q returned everyone to their rightful places and removed their memories of the entire experience. Service history 2372 * * Pocket TNG: * * Pocket TNG: * Pocket TNG: * * }} Changeling infiltrator In early 2372, the Enterprise-E was infiltrated by a Changeling spy posing as Security Chief Linda Addison in an attempt to gain access to the Enterprise s shakedown logs, giving the Dominion the complete schematics and potential weaknessess of the Sovereign-class, eliminating a strong threat during the coming war. The Changeling was quickly revealed, but despite the best efforts of the Enterprise crew, the Changeling was able to obtain a copy of the schematics, stored it on an isolinear chip and attempted to leave the vessel. However, Captain Picard was able to perform a bait and switch on the Changeling, careful guiding it into the warp nacelle control room, forcing it to discard the chip as it moved through the ship's circuitry. Once alone in the control room with the Changeling, Picard managed to convince it that he wanted it to escape with the data so that he and his crew would be spared from the coming war, furnishing the Changeling with a fake set of shakedown logs and allowing it to leave. In a final flourish, Picard allowed to Changeling to believe that it had killed him, beaming out at the last second after he was thrown in the direction of the nacelle's plasma stream. While the Changeling was being tracked by the crew, the Enterprise was forced to remain in the Pantera Nebula and was exposed to intense radiation generated by the Mira star. This was further compounded by damage caused by the Changeling as it moved throughout the ship, especially acid damage caused to the ship's deflector shield circuits in an attempt to force it from the nebula. Following the resolution of the crisis, the Enterprise put in at Starbase 51 for repairs . 2373 * * * * * * * * * * * * }} 2374 * Pocket TNG: * Pocket TNG: * * Pocket TNG: * * * * * * * Pocket TNG: }} 2375 * * Pocket TNG: * * * * Pocket TNG: * Pocket TNG: * Pocket TNG: * Pocket TNG: * * * * }} Technical information Command crew * Commanding Officer ** Morgan Bateson (2372) ** Jean-Luc Picard (2372–) ** William T. Riker (2375) * First Officer ** William T. Riker (2372–2379) ** Worf (2379–) * Second Officer ** Gabriel Bush (2372) ** Data (2372–2379) * Chief Engineer ** Montgomery Scott (2372) ** Geordi La Forge (2372–) * Tactical Officer/Security Chief ** Mike Dennis (2372) ** Worf (2372, 2375, 2379) ** Linda Addison|Changeling}} (2372) ** Sean Hawke (2372) ** Sam Lavelle (2373) * Chief Medical Officer ** Beverly Crusher (2372–) * Counselor ** Deanna Troi (2372–2379) * Flight Controller ** Andy Welch (2372) ** Sean Hawk (2372–2373) ** Kell Perim (2375) ** Branson (2379) * Operations Officer ** Data (2372–2379) * Science Officer ** John Wolfe (2372) ** Data (2372–2379) Appendices References External links * * category:Federation starships category:Sovereign class starships